Conventional packaging of electronic devices for vehicle head units often houses electronic devices in a single enclosure due to cost and spacing. In some cases multiple head units may be separately located (e.g., front and rear compartments of a vehicle). In some cases, the conventional designs do not provide adequate thermal management. By way of example, some conventional designs can lead to heat transfer from a head unit to operator input interfaces above allowed temperature tolerances of a user. Similarly, the single enclosure may prevent adequate heat transfer for components within a head unit. Another drawback relates to shielding of electronic components. Electronic components can be affected by electromagnetic sources within the head unit, connections to a head unit or by vehicle components in proximity to a head unit, such as a heater motor, car computer, etc. Extraneous noise within a vehicle can negatively degrade the performance of a head unit and can require expensive redesign of a vehicle in order to remove or address sources of noise.
There is a desire for improved electronic devices and head unit configurations. There also exists a desire for improved thermal management and shielding of electromagnetic interference.